


All in the Life of Spiderman

by Rjjoson5



Category: Spiderman Homecoming
Genre: I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 14:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rjjoson5/pseuds/Rjjoson5
Summary: Peter Parker is going through some bumps and bruises throughout his life, dealing with May discovering he’s Spiderman, Stark internship, friendships, and some PTSD from a past he thought he’d forgotten.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, here is a new story. I will leave additional notes at the bottom for some minor details.

“Whew, that was rough” Spiderman aka Peter Parker thought when surveying the damage done by some goons.  
“Ya almost got away from me. Heh, but your too slow!” Peter joked to the unconscious goons.  
“Not much of a talker, that’s alright. I’ll just keep talking while we make a little trip down to the NYPD.,” Peter said while tying up the last of them. He hung them up on a lamp post outside the PD leaving a note saying,  
‘Hi, just tried to cause some unneeded havoc and was stopped by Spiderman’

———

Peter slipped into his window while removing his mask.  
“Whew, that stinks.,” he whispered to himself.  
“Peter, is that you?,” Aunt May calls.  
“Uhh, just a minute May.,” Peter called, panicking. He can’t let Aunt May see him in his suit.   
“Peter, your supposed to be...,” May said while opening the door, to be silenced by what she saw.  
“May, I can explain.,” Peter said as calmly as he could.  
She just stood there, mouth agape. Looking at her nephew in the red and blue suit that belonged to Spiderman.   
“Jesus Peter, do you ever wash that suit?,” May asks suddenly. Now, it was Peter’s turn to be surprised. He looked at his Aunt May, talking about his suit like it was Tuesday.  
“What? Did you think I didn’t know?,” May asked.  
“Well..I...uh...maybe,” Peter stuttered. May looked at him softly. Peter felt ashamed for lying all this time to his Aunt May. May walked to him and cupped his cheek With her hand, lifting slightly so he would look at her.  
“Peter Benjamin Parker. I have been there for your parents death, for your Uncle’s death, your transformation from a young girl to the incredible, handsome, strong, and brave young man who stands before me. And you thought I didn’t know?,” May says. Peter feels relief but also a sense of fear. Aunt May knows which puts her in danger.  
“I just wanted to protect you from being hurt again.,” Peter whispers. May cups Peters face in both her hands and smiles warmly, knowing Peter just did what he thought was right.  
“Oh Peter, I know. Sure I’m upset you lied to me for so long but I know you did it for the right reasons. Your making the world a better place, but that doesn’t mean I won’t worry.,” May adds.  
‘Please don’t ask me to stop being Spiderman’ Peter thought.  
“Now, I know that this is dangerous and I must be crazy to let you continue to do...,” May starts, while backing away.  
“Your letting me continue to be Spiderman?!,” Peter interrupted. May looked at him.  
“Of course, I may worry but I’m not crazy to take away a hero from his duties.,” May stated. Peter was stunned. He always thought that May would ask him to stop, and not allowing him to continue.  
“Peter, you okay? Your zoning out.,” May asked.  
“Oh, sorry May, I just, well how did you find out is my question?,” Peter stuttered. May looked at him like he asked if there were 20 planets.  
“Peter, do you think I am dumb? Of course I figured you out. When you disappear, Spiderman appears. And always at the right time while you disappear at the worst times. And your underage for the internship so Mr. Stark had to relay that there was going to be some sort of ‘pain’ either mentally or physically. But understand that I still love you for all of it.,” May says. Peter was enthralled by May’s willingness to allow Peter to do such dangerous feats.  
“Thanks Aunt May. You won’t believe how much I needed to hear those words from you.,” Peter replies. May smiles at him.  
“Of course Peter. You may repay me by staying safe and prepared for all outcomes, good or bad.,” May says. Peter smiles.  
“And extra laundry.,” May says chuckling. Peter groans but smiles and agrees to May’s terms.  
“Now, go to bed Peter, as I recall it is a school night mind you.,” May calls.  
“‘Kay Aunt May, g’night.,”Peter replies.  
“Sleep well Spiderman.,” May chuckles.  
“It is a great day to be me.,” Peter whispers to himself. He flops back onto his bed and is lulled to sleep by warm thoughts of how well Aunt May took the news. If only everyone can be that accepting as Aunt May.

———

Peter’s alarm buzzed. Peter stuffed his head under his pillow in hopes to get a few more minutes of sleep.   
“Peter, hurry up. You have only 10 minutes to get ready and get to school.,” May called. Peter opened his eyes wide.  
‘Shit, bit again!,’ Peter thought. If he was late again Ms. Higgins will not have any mercy. Peter shoveled down a sandwich while throwing on some clothes and fixing his hair.   
“Come on, come on Peter. Now go and swing along to school.,” May said as she ushered him out the door.   
“May, I can’t just ‘swing’ to school. With these powers comes responsibility and I have to be able to get through a normal day without using my powers. That includes getting to school on time.,” Peter reasoned.   
“Ok ok, but hurry.,” May says. Peter runs out the door after a quick hug before leaving. He runs as fast as he can while trying to not run into oncoming traffic and run into other people.   
With some luck, he reached his class with barely a minute to spare.  
“Dude, you need to get some better time management. You were almost late again!,” Ned whispers.  
“Yeah I know, Ned. But I had a bit of trouble.,” Peter replies.   
“What happened, was it bad guys, please say it was bad guys?,” Ned asked. Ned figured out Peter a while back, when he had to stop the vulture.  
“No worse. May found out.,” Peter replied.  
“WHAT!! HOW!!,” Ned whisper-yelled.  
“Don’t worry, my door wasn’t locked and she walked in on my in my suit. But don’t worry, she’s actually cool with me being Spidey.,” Peter whispered. Ned was shocked. May was a nice woman but if something surprises her, it does not go down well.  
“Well, she was gonna find out sooner or later. At least she’s cool with it bro.,” Ned says as he pats Peter’s back.   
“Peter Parker, please report to the office.,” the intercom called. Ned looked at Peter as Peter looked at Ned.   
“What could that be about?,” Ned asked.  
“I have no clue.,” Peter replied as he got up to leave. Peter walked down the hall, counting off the reasons that would cause the office to call him in. 

———

Peter took a slight detour into the bathroom to splash his face with water, in hopes to calm down. Once he reached the office, he opened the door and peeked inside.  
“Hi.,” Peter said as small as he could. When he got inside, he saw the back of a man’s suit. Once he closed the door the man started turning around.  
“Mr. Parker, good to see you.,” the man said.  
“Nice to meet you mist...,” Peter started, before he stopped upon seeing the man’s face.  
“Well, I thought you would be excited to see me?,” the man said.  
“Yeah, yeah. Umm, hey Mr. Stark.,” Peter said shyly and stuttering.


	2. Mr. Stark?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark has called Peter to the office. What will Mr. Stark do? Hehe.

“Mr. Stark, uh what are you doing here?,” Peter asked.  
“Well, I thought that you’d be happy to see me for one, but guess not.,” Tony started.  
“NO!,” Peter said, a bit too loudly. Tony looked at him funny.  
“No, I mean I’m glad you came to say hi and all Mr. Stark but why are you here, as in here at my school? Don’t you have a multi-million dollar company to run and all?,” Peter rambled.   
“Ok, then? Well, I am here to see you and offer you something that may or may not pique your interest.,” Tony explained.Peter looked at his mentor skeptically. His offers are interesting to say the least and it may benefit him if he heard what Tony had to say.  
“Ok Mr. Stark, what’s your offer?,” Peter asked. Crossing his arms across his chest in hopes to feel less exposed in front of his idol. Tony looked at the young man, knowing that he is skeptical and smiled warmly, to calm his nerves. When Peter became less tense, Tony told him his offer.  
“ As you know, I offered that internship as a scapegoat to your Aunt May so you could help us in our fight.,” Tony said. Peter nodded.  
“Well, I’ve thought about it some more and you are a bright young man with the potential to change the world.,” Tony continued. Peter scrunched his face in confusion.   
“So your offer is?,” Peter asked. Tony widened his eyes in surprise at the child’s obliviousness.   
“Honestly Peter, I’m offering you an actual internship with the company and a chance to become a real hero. To learn under my name and to train with the Avengers.,” Tony explained. Peter’s mouth dropped open. He was speechless. This is the chance of a lifetime. And he would be able to train, TRAIN with the Avengers and help stop bad guys, and not be illegal.   
“Uh, Peter, hello. You in there?,” Tony said as he waved his hand in front of Peter’s face.   
“AH!,” Peter jumped. How long was he daydreaming? Tony laughed at the kid’s jumpiness. He was still getting used to him knowing who he was.   
“You don’t have to answer immediately, I will...,” Tony started.  
“YES!,” Peter exclaimed. He has to get that under control. Tony looked at Peter and smiled widely.   
“Then I’m excited to get to work with you Peter, and welcome to the Avengers Spiderman.,” Tony said, extending his hand for Peter to shake. Peter grasped his hand and pulled Tony into a hug. The billionaire gasped at the sudden predicament, but graciously returned the hug. Peter was ecstatic. He would be able to work in an actual lab with things that can EXPLODE and train to become a better Spiderman. 

———

Peter was walking home, excited to tell Aunt May the great news.   
“AHH, HELP! SOMEONE HELP!,” a voice called. Peter heard a woman’s voice. He quickly changed into his Spiderman suit and swung in to help the young woman. ‘Two guys, seem to be armed. Victim is a young girl, fighting hard but weapons are drawn. There may be some blood’ Peter thought. ‘First things first, save the girl and get her out of the danger zone’ Peter thought.   
“Hey what’s all this commotion about? What are you two doing harassing this poor young woman? Does chivalry not exist anymore?,” Spiderman asked as he swung and landed between the attackers and the girl.   
“Stay out of this kid, or things may get messy.,” one of the guys said. Peter needs to get her out of here.  
“Well I already swung in for the save so...,” Spiderman said as he swept the girl off her feet and shoot out a web to the nearest roof. He pulled the web and held the girl as he swung onto the roof. Once they were out of danger, Peter looked at the girl. She’s shaking slightly and is reluctant to believe that she’s safe.  
“Hey now don’t you have somewhere to be?,” Peter asked as he saw her outfit. A simple white blouse and black jeans. Her hair half-up and a nice amount of makeup, not a lot so not a date but more like an interview. The girl looked at him, and nodded once.   
“Nervous about the interview?,” Peter asked, trying to hide his voice.   
“Ye-yeah.,” the girl said softly. Peter studied her, she was studying him.   
“Thank you, for rescuing me.,” the girl said after a little while. Peter gave her a thumbs up.  
“Your welcome, and don’t stress about the interview, if you survived that attack then you can survive answering a few questions, right?,” Peter said in a cheerful tone. The girl smiled at him and nodded her head excitedly. He helped her down from the roof and parted ways to catch her attackers. When he got back to the alley, they were gone. Peter sighed, but he left them unattended and not at all trying to subdue them. At least he was able to save the girl. After he changed out of his suit, he started back on his way home.

———

Peter finally got home, a quarter to 5.   
“Peter, is that you?,” May called from the kitchen.   
“Yeah, May. It’s just me.,” Peter said as he removed his shoes.  
“Come into the kitchen Peter, there’s someone here to see you.,” May responded. Peter was perplexed, who would come to see him?. When he turned the corner that leads to the kitchen, he saw another surprise he was not prepared for.  
“Hey Peter.,” Tony said upon seeing Peter.

———

After they finished a meal May prepared, Tony and May proceeded to talk as Peter watched in utter confusion.   
“Well isn’t that great Peter.,” May asked.  
“Huh, what, oh yeah it’s great.,” Peter said, not knowing what he agreed to. Tony eyed Peter, knowing that he’ll have questions.   
“Well May, it was lovely to see you again. But I would like to speak with Peter if that’s alright?,” Tony asked charmingly as if he were wearing it on his sleeve. May agreed and left the kitchen area to the living area.   
“Peter, what a surprise.,” Tony said dryly.  
“Mr. Stark what are you doing here?,” Peter asked.  
“Wow straight to the point, well, you know that you can’t agree to the internship without guardian approval seeing that your still under 16.,” Tony said.  
“And I wanted to talk to your hot aunt.,” Tony added, smirking. Peter lightly shoved Tony’s arm.  
“Don’t talk about Aunt May like that Mr. Stark.,” Peter said awkwardly, hoping to never hear how his Aunt May is ‘hot’. Sure, she’s pretty and an overall lovely woman. But ever since Uncle Ben’s death, Peter became overly protective of May, hoping she won’t be hurt again.  
“Anyway, why are you really here Mr. Stark?,” Peter asked again. Tony just smiled at him, grasping his shoulder and giving it a light squeeze.  
“Well seeing that your becoming an intern and an Avenger, I came up with the idea that you could have a room at the Avengers Tower.,” Tony said. Peter gasped. Living with the Avengers. This can’t be real. Peter looked at Tony expectantly.   
“Well kid what do ya say? Want to live with the Avengers?,” Tony asked again. Peter gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos on how to improve this story


	3. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Peter decide to live with the Avengers or will his heart be content with just staying with his dear Aunt May? And will some past events trigger something deeper that was once hidden in Peter's heart?

"Stay? At Avengers tower?," Peter asked. He was stunned. To stay, _STAY_ and _LIVE_ in the Avengers tower is like a fantasy. 

"Well, that depends on if you agree.," Tony replied. _This kid's gonna probably faint before we even get to the tower. Wait until he meets Friday._ Tony thought.

 _Peter could be housemates with the frickin' Avengers! He could have access to Tony's lab, work with Dr. Banner, train with Black widow (more like get his ass beat), and be a hero. But, what about his friends? What about school? Could he leave his friends? He could do without Flashes bullying, but life is good as it is. Even if half of your life was spent running from people who would pick on you for changing from a girl to a guy. What would the Avengers think if they found out he was a she? And what about Aunt May? She'll be alone and have no one to take care of her. Peter thought about this decision long and hard. What could he choose, that would be able to keep his life as is but get so much more._ Peter thought.

Tony looked at Peter and observed his sudden silence. _The kid's a rambler and it isn't good when he's quiet._ Tony thought.

"You don't have to make an immediate decision, y'know?," Tony said. That got Peter out of his thoughts.

"The offer will stand whichever you choose. You can stay in this life, with high school and friends and still be able to come to the tower whenever you want. You don't have to live with us, but whenever you need a place to stay, the doors are always open.," Tony added, understanding that he is asking Peter to leave his school, family, and friends to live at the tower. He already has a life. 

Peter absorbed the sentiment. He could go there whenever he wanted, and didn't have to live there unless absolutely necessary. He doesn't want to leave May alone, especially after everything that she's done for Peter. She's his aunt after all.

"Sorry Mr. Stark. I'd love the opportunity that you've given me, really, but the internship's enough for now. I can't leave Aunt May alone.," Peter said, emphasizing that he can't leave Aunt May. Tony smiled at him warmly.

"Course kid, if this is what you decide that's your choice. But remember that our doors are always open to you. Alright?," Tony said. Peter smiled

"Of course Mr. Stark. I'll do my best at the internship as well. Promise.," Peter replied excitedly. Tony chuckled and patted Peter's shoulder. _If he was my kid, I would've spoiled him rotten by now._ Tony thought.

"Well, that was the only business that I had to attend to here. And I'm holding you to that promise. If you succeed here, you would have a world of opportunities ahead of you.," Tony replied. With that Tony left a bewildered Peter and a confused Aunt May.

"Shame, thought he was going to stay for some dessert.," May said. Peter spun to face May.

"You made pie? Where?," Peter asked excitedly. If this day could get better, it certainly could with pie. May laughed.

"In the fridge Peter. But don't eat too much of you'll get fat.," May joked. Peter scrunched his face at Aunt May as she laughed. They spent the rest of the evening in each others company. Something that they rarely did even if they live under the same roof.

\--- 

Peter woke up bright and early, 5 minutes before his alarm went off. It was Saturday and the first day at the Stark internship. 

Peter wore a light blue button down shirt tucked into a pair of navy blue jeans. Before buttoning the final button, Peter examined if he put his binder on right. When he got to the Tower, he was starting to get nervous. _What if I mess up? What if I do something wrong? Will Mr. Stark think twice about me? Damn it Peter get ahold of yourself. Mr. Stark delivered this news himself, so then it's serious, right._ Peter's thoughts were racing. While he was in his own head, he didn't notice Tony approaching him. 

"Good to see you Peter.," Tony said, in a cheery voice. Peter jumped. His spidey sense didn't detect Mr. Stark, why?

"Ah, uh, hey, Mr. Stark. I, was...uh, well...," Peter stuttered. _Great, nerves are making me stutter. And in front of MR. STARK of all people. This is going downhill before I even have stepped into the building._ Peter thought. Tony cocked his head to the side slightly and chuckled.

"It's ok to be nervous Peter. Just take a deep breath and we'll head inside.," Tony said calmly. _This kid is a wreck. It's kinda comical. He's a good kid with good intentions and can fight bad guys on a day-to-day basis and gets nervous about an internship. Ha._ Tony thought. Peter breathed deeply and nodded when he was ready to head in. Peter thought that he was going to work in one of the other offices in the lower level of the tower. When Tony pushed the elevator button to the lowest floor, which was lower than the basement. 

"Uh Mr. Stark, where are we going?," Peter questioned. Tony looked at him and smiled. 

"You though this was going to be a normal internship?," Tony asked. When he finished his statement, the elevators opened to reveal Tony's lab. Peter could drool over the technology in the lab. Iron man suits left and right, half-built or design plans everywhere. Peter turned to face Tony.

"Your going to be my mentor in the internship?," Peter asked, still fawning over all the tech.

"Of course, it wouldn't be a proper internship for you and Spidey if you didn't have a good mentor.," Tony said. Peter was beyond ecstatic. When Tony studied Peter's expression he smiled.

"Well, since it's your first day. Why don't you go take a look around.," Tony asked. Peter spun around to look at him. Eyes wide and full of wonder. He took off running. Tony chuckled t this response. He expected it, but it's still funny. Peter was running in no pattern whatsoever, but just needed to see every inch of this place. It was huge. There was tech being built or already in use. It was every mechanics wet dream. Though Peter couldn't think of that now, he just had to see all the interesting tech. He was so in tuned to the holo-table that he didn't notice the stairwell door open. 

"Well, well, what a surprise Peter.," a man said. Peter turned to look at who spoke. What he saw was no other than Dr. Bruce Banner. 

"Dr. Banner, it..it's uh..uh..good, to, uh, to see you again.," Peter was stuttering _again_. Bruce laughed. _This kid's learning under Stark? He resembles him, but a humbler version of him who stutters. That's surprising, but all the more intriguing._ Bruce thought. 

"Your here for the Stark internship, right Peter?," Bruce asked.

"Yes, Dr. Banner. Mr. Stark offered the internship but he didn't specify that he'd be my mentor.," Peter replied. Bruce smirked at the last bit. _Tony may be in over his head. He's never had to deal with kids before, let alone teenagers. But Peter may be good for Tony, and vice versa._ Bruce thought. 

"Well, if you'll excuse me I have to get these results in from Wanda's and Pietro's tests.," Bruce said and with that he walked over to the holo-table and brought up DNA samples from the twins. Peter was fascinated and wanted to observe Bruce's work a little longer, but Tony grasped his shoulder.

"Well you saw the lab, now to meet the others.," Tony said. Peter was confused. 

"Others? What others Mr. Stark?," Peter asked. Tony just smirked. 

"You'll see.," was all he said as he led Peter back into the elevator. 

\---

It was a little time before they reached the 80th floor. Peter wondered what Tony mean't about others. _Were there other interns? Or maybe he's working with some other staff as well?_ Peter tried to figure out Tony" statement, but before they knew it they were on the 80th floor. When the doors opened it revealed a living space with a huge tv in front of some windows, revealing the New York skyline. It was breathtaking. Before Peter had a chance to grasp where he was at a voice spoke.

"Welcome back Mr. Stark. Mr. Parker.," the voice said. It was female. Peter flinched at the voice. Tony smirked.

"Don't worry kid, that was only Friday. My A.I.," Tony said while heading to the enormous kitchen area. Peter weakly smiled as he tried to greet the A.I.

"Hi, Friday.," Peter said weakly.

"Hello Mr. Parker. Is there anything that I could do to be of service to you?," Friday asked.

"No, no thank you Friday. But could you just call me Peter? Mr. Parker was my father and it makes me feel old.," Peter joked.

"As you wish Peter. If you need any assistance just call my name and I will assist as best as I can.," Friday replied.

"Okie doke. Thanks Friday.," Peter exclaimed. _An A.I., Mr. Stark has an A.I. Did he build her? Well of course he built her, what am I thinking._ Peter rambled in his head. As he was thinking a figure was standing beside him. Peter jumped as he noticed something was beside him. It was a woman. Around Peter's height, with dark red hair.

"Hello.," the woman said, Sokovian Accent thick. _Ah, this must be Wanda, the one Bruce was talking about._ Peter thought.

"Hi, I'm Peter.," he said, extending his hand. She took it.

"Nice to meet you Peter. I'm Wanda.," she said as she shook his hand. Her eyes changed colors slightly. 

"Your here for the Stark internship, yes?," Wanda asked. Peter was surprised. Did all the Avengers know?

"No, the others don't know about the internship. I only know cause I read what's in your head.," Wanda said, slurring slightly due to her accent. 

"Oh, that's your ability. Telepathy.," Peter realized. _If she was in my head, how much did she see?_ Peter thought, nervously. She chuckled.

"YES!," She said excitedly. 

"But I can also do this.," she said, as she extended her hands. Red energy was flowing from them and soon Peter was up in the air. IN THE AIR. On nothing but some red mist. Peter was panicking a bit cause he didn't know what to do. Wanda giggled as she set him down.

"Telepathy and Telekinesis. Wow.," Peter said, slightly nervous. Peter liked Wanda. She was nice a sweet. A little childish but a good person. _I think being here won't be so bad._ Peter thought. 

"Now that some more introductions were made, time for you the meet the other, others.," Tony said as he offered a drink to Peter. Peter knew what Tony was talking about. 

"But first, put on the suit.," Tony said. Now Peter was confused.

"But Mr. Stark, I didn't bring the suit?," Peter replied. 

"Not that suit. I was talking abut this one.," Tony said as he showed Peter to another room. It held some of Tony's already built armors. Some had dents in them from fights. Tony led Peter to the farthest one, which wasn't as Iron man suit. It was the suit from the press conference.

"Well kid, ready to be an Avenger?," Tony asked. Peter looked at the suit, then back to Tony. If he's a part of this team, so what if Peter was once a Penny.

"Hell's yeah.," Peter replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment on how to improve the story down below and give kudos!!


	4. Meeting Pietro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is training with the Avengers for the first time. How will he fair against their fastest member?

Peter put on the suit. It was exhilarating. He didn't have to move an inch as the suit enveloped around him. _It's lightweight, but there's a metallic smell to it._ Peter thought. 

"The suit"s base is nano-tech. It's a lot more durable when taking hits and more flexible than any fabric.," Tony said, bemused by Peter's astonishment. _Mr. Stark gave me a suit made of NANO-TECHNOLOGY! This stuff hasn't even been released publicly and he's giving it to me for free. This must have been time-consuming and expensive._

"Mr. Stark, not to sound ungrateful and all, which I am, grateful that is, but, uh, I guess what I'm trying to say is..uh.. why give something so 'revolutionary' to someone like, well, me?," Peter asked. Tony just smiled.

"You swung around the city in a onesie, made web fluid from a school lab, endured bullies even when you can do much more than just stand and take it, save people who _hate_ you and yet you still save them. You are a hero with and without the mask and has a legacy that the Avengers want to die for. Remember, it isn't the suit that makes you Spiderman.," Tony said.

"It's me.," Peter said, remembering their conversation on the bridge. Tony smiled and walked towards the elevator. He looked back at Peter.

"Well, don't you wanna try out the new suit?," Tony asked. Peter smiled and jogged towards Tony, following him.

\---

Peter was led to one of the training rooms. Saying that it was massive is an understatement. 

"Wow!," Peter exclaimed. The room was a neutral grey color, the floors and walls are padded, enough to not break through the walls, but hard enough to leave a few good bruises. A window with one-sided glass, for spectators to safely observe each other training.

"Ok kid, your first training partner is someone who can probably bring you up to _speed_.," Tony said, emphasizing on speed. Before Peter can ask a name, he was thrown into a wall. _The hell._ Was all Peter could think of when he was again thrown, only seeing a white wisp. _Wanda? No, he emphasized on speed. Wanda is telekinetic and a telepath. Her structure isn't suited for speed. Cap's fast but not enough to only be a blur. Hulk is too bulky and will mostly likely throw me through a wall. Wait, Dr. Banner mentioned a man named Pietro, Wanda's twin. Could this be?_ Peter thought. He tracked the movements with his eyes as best he could before shooting some extra sticky web. And sure enough, instead of a blur, it was a man with white hair stuck.

"AY!, What's the big idea?! I just got these shoes.," the man said, Sokovian accent thick.

"Well well, looks like your in a _sticky_ situation.," Peter quipped. He got a glare in return. After a few minutes, the glare softened into a smirk.

"No wonder Stark likes you. You both have awful puns.," the man said. Peter just frowned through the mask. _Are my puns that bad?_ Peter thought. 

"Great job kid, now release speedy there and make introductions. May just called and wants you home.," Tony called through the intercom. Peter did as he was told, dissolving the web fluid.

"Peter Parker.," Peter said, removing the mask and extending his hand. The man shook it. 

"Pietro Maximoff, You met my sister, yes?," Pietro asked. Peter nodded.

"She's sweet, but don't hurt her.," Piero commented, eyes going dark.

"Ah, no no, I have no intention of, uh, hurting anyone." Peter stammered. Pietro locked eyes with Peter. Peter's palms were starting to feel sweaty. 

"HAHAHA! Oh you should see your face Peter.," Pietro laughed, mimicking Peter's scared expression. Peter chuckled nervously.

"Don't worry, friend, Wanda can take care of herself. I just have to be that protective brother, y'know.," Pietro said, still chuckling. Peter smiled.

"No hard feelings, if I had siblings I'd probably do the same thing.," Peter chuckled. He talked with Pietro while walking towards the elevator. When they reached the communal area, so Peter can change out of the suit, he was pounced on. 

"ACK!," Peter exclaimed, as he stumbled forward. He was met with some giggling from behind, where he was jumped on.

"Wanda, try not to break Tony's new friend.," Pietro said, trying not to laugh.

"Ah, calm down brother. He at least didn't fall.," Wanda said as she released Peter. Peter turned to face her.

"So I'm guessing that your the trouble in the group?," Peter asked.

"Nah, I got the brains, he's the stupid.," Wanda said, giggling. Pietro nodded until he realized what she said.

"Oh you punk!," He said, locking her head in an arm and rubbing his knuckle into her skull. Wanda just kept laughing and clutching her sides. Peter couldn't contain his laughter either which resulted Pietro locking both their heads, one under each arm.

"Ay, you think think that's funny huh, HUH!," he asked, but both were to busy trying not to cry from laughing so hard. They failed. Pietro complained about them being heavy so he let go of them. They were still giggling madly that they couldn't stand. They plopped onto the floor while Pietro was chuckling above them. The giggling just died down so they could wipe the tears from their eyes. Peter hasn't laughed this hard since, Uncle Ben. Peter then felt upset and wasn't laughing, wasn't grinning, he couldn't even look up at Wanda's and Pietro's worried faces. He started shaking. His hands were trembling so much he had to hold them together so they wouldn't shake so much.

"Peter?," Wanda said as she grasped his shoulder, her voice filled with worry. No answer. 

"Peter?," Wanda repeated again, louder. Still no reply. Now his body was shaking uncontrollably. He heard mumbling, which was the twins speaking with each other. He couldn't hear anything nor did he care. He just wanted the world to stop spinning and the air stop getting thin. He couldn't breathe was all he could think. He was drowning. He couldn't swim. He felt Wanda shaking him, calling his name but he can't hear her. He clutched his chest trying breathe but instead was just gasping for air. Then everything went black.

\---

When Peter opened his eyes he was in an unfamiliar room. It was dark out the window. It was an examine room, with white walls and the smell of a hospital. He hates that smell. He noticed a figure by his side. 

"Mr. Stark?," Peter said as he reached to wake the billionaire. He jolted up. 

"Peter, kid, you ok?!," Tony asked. Peter only nodded as he tried to sit up. His head was still spinning. Tony sighed in relief. 

"You scared us there kid. What happened? You were fine and laughing with the twins, then they say you were shaking uncontrollably?," Tony questioned. Peter kept silent. _I had a panic attack here. HERE of all places to have one. Great, now they must think I have problems that need to be 'fixed'._ Peter thought. He turned to face Tony, who was watching intently, worry etched over his features. He sighed, knowing that he had to at least tell him something instead of just leaving him with questions. 

"I had a panic attack.," Peter said softly. Tony's eyes widened.

"Why?," He asked. 

"I haven't laughed like when I did with the twins since...," Peter trailed off.

"Since you Uncle passed.," Tony said catching on. Peter nodded, curling into a ball. Tony got up and sat beside Peter on the bed. He swung arm around his shoulder. Peter leaned slightly against Tony, glad to feel warmth. After a little while Peter wasn't as tense and leaned his head on Tony's shoulder before falling asleep. 

\---

When Peter woke up again, he was still in the room. Tony was nowhere to be seen, but there was a set of clothes at the foot of the bed. Peter reached towards the note on top. 

_"Hey Peter, here are some of Pietro's clothes to borrow since you may want something fresh to wear. Once changed come down, I want to know what happened. - Wanda_

_P.S. Hey, sorry if these are big. - Pietro"_

Peter was able to hear their accents when reading the note. He sighed at the part where he haas to explain what happened yesterday. He then chuckled at Pietro's comment. He picked up the clothes and sized them. _A bit long but this should work_. Peter thought. He shuffled into the clothes, checking that his binder is still fitted correctly. When he was out of his old clothes, he folded them and left them on the bed. He walked out of the room and headed towards the elevator.

"Hey Friday?," Peter asked.

"Yes Peter.," the A.I. responded.

"Can you take me to the communal area?," Peter asked.

"Of course.," Friday said. The elevator went down a few flights. Peter asked to be let off the floor above so he can calm his nerves by walking the rest of the way. When he reached the kitchen area, the twins were at the island, chatting away. It wasn't until Wanda spotted Peter on the stairs, leaning on the railing. 

"PETER!," Wanda called, jogging towards him. She enveloped him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her, comfortable warmth. Her red hair tickling his nose. 

"Hey Wanda.," Peter said, quietly. She led him to a seat between her and Pietro. He sat down and felt both pairs of eyes looking at him. He just sat there, looking down. 

"So are you gonna tell us what happened or should I...," Wanda started. 

"No, I'll tell you part of it.," Peter replied. They scooted closer to hear.

"It had been a long time since I was able to laugh like yesterday.," Peter started.

"Not since, not since my Uncle Ben died.," Peter's voice cracked as he said that.

"He was all I had beside Aunt May when my parents died.," Peter explained. Gripping Wanda's hand tighter. _Did she ever let go after leading me here?_ Peter thought.

"After he was kil- no, murdered in an alley, Aunt May and I had it rough. We had each other, but she could never fill Uncle Ben's place.," Peter said. The twins looked at each other before back at Peter.

"Ha, it's funny. To have so much fun and cry just beca...," Peter never finished what he was about to say cause Wanda hugged Peter. She held him close as Peter buried his head into her shoulder, breathing in the smell of her hair. Pietro gripped his shoulder. 

"We know what it's like to lose family.," Pietro said. Peter looked up at him.

"We lost our parents when one of Stark's missiles went through our roof. We were afraid to move in case the missile went off. We were stuck there for days. When we were rescued, we thought that Stark had come to finish the job. Instead it was Hydra.," Pietro continued.

"We were experimented on, told that if we did the tests we would have our chance to have our revenge.," Wanda continued.

"But instead of satisfaction, we just got more grief. It wasn't until we joined that it felt like we had a family again.," Pietro added. 

"I guess the point is that, we understand your grief. If you ever need to talk, you can come to us.," Wanda said as she let go and smiled at Peter. Peter smiled back.

"Now that the love fest is over, how 'bout breakfast?," Pietro asked, pleadingly. Peter's stomach seemed to agree as it rumbled. The three of them laughed as they searched the fridge for something to fill their stomachs. They settled for ice cream as the twins and Peter didn't know how to cook. They settled into the couch cushions and turned on the tv for a movie.

\---

Peter opened his eyes to found that they fell asleep. Wanda nestled her head on his lap, extending to his right and Pietro was extended on his left. The back of his head rested on Peter's shoulder. He fiddled with Wanda's hair as he tried to not move too much. He grabbed to remote and shut off the tv. He leaned back slightly to get into a more comfortable position. 

\---

He woke to a camera going off. He opened his eyes to a bright flash, in which he winced which woke up Pietro.

"Huh? Wha-," Pietro started. Another flash. Tony was taking pictures of them on his phone. Wanda just curled into a ball and snuggled closer to Peter.

"Hey!," Pietro hissed, reaching to grab Tony's phone. He missed.

"Ha, no can do buckaroo. These are going into my blackmail folder.," Tony said. Wanda started to stir.

"Ugh, my head.," Wanda groaned. She looked up at Peter who was a nice shade of pink. 

"Hi!.," She said cheerfully. Peter waved back at her. Then she turned her head to find Pietro trying to reach for Tony's phone, practically climbing him like a tree while Tony tried to throw him off. She burst out laughing. Pietro was then distracted which gave Tony the opportunity to toss his phone from one hand to the other and let Pietro just drop with a loud thump. 

"Ow! Bastard that hurt!," Pietro called, accent filled with annoyance. Tony just laughed. At that time, someone else entered the room. 

"The hell is going on in here!," the voice said. Everyone turned to see who spoke. It was none other than Natasha Romanov aka The Black Widow. Tony had stopped laughing and so did Wanda. Instead she bounded to Natasha and hugged her. 

"Good to see you too serdtse.," Natasha said, giving her a squeeze. 

"Tupista why are you on the floor?," Natasha asked. Pietro stood up and crossed his arms.

"First off _vdova,_ I am not a tupista and second tell Stark to delete the photos of us.," Pietro said as he approached the Widow for a hug as well. She hugged him.

"Well you'll have to tell me what the photo is in order to get Tony to delete them.," Natasha said.

"Hey Friday, show Nat the photos.," Tony said, walking towards Nat to greet his teammate. Friday showed the photos and Nat just ooh'ed and ah'ed. 

"Sorry but we're keeping those. Friday, upload those to my phone, yeah?," Nat asked the A.I.

"Of course Agent Romanov.," Friday responded. Then she looked at Peter.

"Who're you?," She asked sternly. Peter then froze.

"He's my intern, Peter. Remember Nat, I told you about this.," Tony butted in. She simply nodded. Then eyed Peter suspiciously. _She's like a mother to those two. Maybe even to the whole team._ Peter thought. He approached the Widow.

"Hi, ma'am I'm Peter.," he said extending his hand. She released the other two and shook his hand. _Cold._ Peter thought. She then smiled.

"You can call me Nat, everyone else does. Ma'am makes me sound old.," She said cheerly. Peter returned a smile of his own.

"He's the infamous Spiderman.," Wanda said. She then eyed Peter again.

"Are you now?," she asked cautiously. 

"Um, yes Ms. Nat.," Peter said awkwardly. 

"Hmm, just thought you seemed taller on the news.," she then said bluntly. Wanda giggled as Pietro covered his chuckle with a cough. Even Stark laughed at that, leaving Peter bewildered. 

"Anyway, you should probably head back Peter. I just told May that you were tired and slept over here. She will probably expect you home by now.," Tony said, still chuckling at Nat's earlier statement. Peter nodded and said his goodbyes to the twins and to Nat before he headed up to the room to change. Tony led him to the garage.

"Your taking me home Mr. Stark?," Peter asked.

"Of course, I told May that I'll take you home. Plus it gives me a chance to see your hot aunt.," Tony said. Teasing about the last part. Peter just turned pink.

"Will you quit calling Aunt May 'hot'.," Peter said while turning his head. Tony just chuckled. 

"What, do you think that your aunt is not hot?," Tony asked.

"NO!, or yes.. wait... ugh your impossible.," Peter groaned. Tony laughed at that. The drive to Peter's house was quiet.

"Thanks for the drive Mr. Stark.," Peter said as he hopped out. 

"No problem kid. Next weekend?," Tony asked.

"I'll be there.," Peter replied from the steps. With that, Tony drove off and Peter stepped into the house. 

"Hey May, I'm home.," Peter called. Thinking she was in the kitchen, Peter went over. Peter walked in looking at his phone. Wanda texted him.

_"Just checking to see if you made it home alright. I popped in my number and sorta stole yours. - Wanda_

_P.S. I also put in Pietro's if you need to reach either of us. - Wanda"_ Peter chuckled.

 _"Made it home alright. See you guys next weekend. - Peter"_ Peter replied. Still looking at his phone he walked into the kitchen. 

"Hey Aunt May, do you think I might-," Peter started before he saw the kitchen. There was blood everywhere. He looked around furiously, until he saw her. Aunt May was laying on the floor in a puddle of her own blood. Peter didn't know what to think. Instead he just screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments on how to improve the story and leave kudos.  
> Serdtse-heart  
> tupista-dumbass  
> vdova-widow  
> If these are wrong, I'm sorry i just used google translate.


	5. Grief, Tears, and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is dealing with how Aunt May died, and has no family left.

It's been a few days since Peter found May's body. The neighbors heard him scream and saw all the blood. They saw Peter holding May in his arms, whispering _I'm sorry_ over and over. They were able to get Peter to release her and they took Peter into their house. He was covered in blood and tears. When the police arrived they took the body and Peter to the station for questioning. Peter wouldn't speak and they were worried. The kid has no more family. Peter only said one name for them to call. Tony Stark. Tony arrived immediately. They led him to the interrogation room. Peter was bloody and broken. Not the happy kid who would crack at science jokes. Not the one that would try and help when he didn't know the answer. No, this Peter was broken and lost. The life in his eyes were gone and dull. He stopped crying, but he just sat there. Not speaking or moving. If it weren't for his labored breathing, you'd think he was dead.

"Hey kid.," Tony said as he entered the room. Peter looked up at him. 

"Mr. Stark.," was all he could say as he broke. He held himself leaning over wishing this were a dream. Tony wrapped his arms around Peter, hoping to protect the kid from anymore torment. All Peter could do was cry, scream, anything to forget. Tony took it all. He listened to every word and did his best to calm him down. When Peter did stop, he looked even more broken then he was earlier. Tony cupped his cheek.

"C'mon kid. Let's get outta here.," Tony said softly. Peter just nodded. Tony spoke with the police on their way out. Peter got into Tony's car and was silent on the way back to the tower. When they arrived, Peter and Tony rode the elevator to the communal area. Wanda was watching a movie while Nat was talking to Steve.

"Hey-," was all Wanda was able to say before she caught sight of Peter before she fell silent. Eyes wide with terror. The other two looked up to see what the teen was gawking at. When they saw a bloody Peter behind a just as shaken Tony. Wanda just rushed to Peter's side.

"What happened?! Who did this?!," she asked worriedly. Peter just kept silent, head hanging low.

"Stark, what happened?," she then asked the billionaire. He composed himself. He sat Peter down at the island while he told the others what happened. Away from Peter.

"Ok Stark, what happened? Why do you have a kid with you?," Steve questioned. 

"He's my intern.," Tony said bluntly.

"Why is he covered in blood is the more important question.," Nat said. Tony faced Nat.

"He found his aunt dead on the floor of his house. Lying in a pool of her blood. That's why.," Tony replied darkly. Nat took a step back at Tony's sudden dark aura. Wanda only covered her mouth in terror. Steve's eyes widened. He looked back at the teen. Peter was just sitting there. His eyes dull, with no life. 

"I should check on Peter.," Wanda said quickly, heading over to Peter. The three grown ups were left in the hall.

"What should I do?," Tony asked. He looked about just as broken as Peter.

"What can I do for the kid?," he asked again. Nat knew that he was feeling like this was his fault. Steve placed his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"You go over there and comfort him is a good first step.," Steve said calmly. Nat nodded. Tony looked at the both of them.

"I don't think I can do that.," he said quietly.

"Why?," Nat asked.

"Cause you weren't there!," he snapped. They both stepped back.

"You weren't there to see him broken, to hear his fucking _screams_ as he wished this was nothing more than a nightmare begging, _BEGGING_ for this to be a dream. To hear his cries and unable to do anything.," Tony barked.

"I can't bring his aunt back, I can't bring his parents back, hell I can't even bring his fucking uncle back, so what do I do for a kid who just lost everything he had. Looked at the dead, _DEAD_ body of his godforsaken aunt whom he loved like his own mother. Who raised him since he was 8 when his parents died. Then on her own when his uncle died a year later. So what do I do?," he hissed. They both looked at Tony and at each other. Neither said a word, he pushed past them heading to his lab. They knew better than to stop him. He is just as broken. SO they did the next best thing. They went to comfort Peter. When they reached the island, Wanda was holding his hand and circling her index finger around his back. 

"Hey Peter, you remember me?," Nat asked. He just stiffly nodded.

"You want something to eat?," Steve asked. He shook his head.

"You got to talk to us, we can help.," Nat consoled.

"Not this, the Avengers can't bring back the dead.," Peter said softly. Nat just froze while Steve tensed. _A teen his age should not have to experience this._ Nat thought.

"You need to do something?," Steve asked. Peter looked up at him, and nodded.

"You mad?," Steve added, another nod. 

"Good, follow me.," Steve said. Peter only followed, no questions asked. Wanda followed them, while Nat stayed behind. _It will put him at ease at least._ Nat thought. When they reached a doorway, it opened to another training room. It wasn't as big as the other one Peter was in. More like a gym. Steve walked up to a punching bag. He reached for Peter's hands and began wrapping them. Wanda sat on one of the weight benches. 

"Ok Peter, I want you to punch the bag.," Steve told him. Peter look at him and gave his best punch at the bag, as he was told. It was a strong punch but Peter held back. 

"Again.," Steve said. Another punch.

"Again.," Another punch, this time a little harder.

"Again.," even harder.

"Again.," this time Peter hit the bag, and his arm went through. When he pulled back, he was holding a handful for sand. When he let it go he just let himself fall. Steve caught him while Wanda jumped up and grasped Peter. He broke. He sobbed wishing this were a horrible nightmare that will be gone when he woke up. It wasn't. 

"She shouldn't be dead, she didn't deserve to die.," was all that was decipherable through sobs. Steve gripped the boy harder knowing the pain he's feeling. No set of words could console him. Wanda held his hand and kept calling him _serdtce,_ Nat's pet name for her. They sat there for awhile until Peter calmed down. He got up and felt a slight tug on his arm. He looked at Wanda and smiled softly.

"I'm ok, I just need to clear my head.," was all he said before leaving. Wanda stood up to follow him but Steve held her back. 

"Let him go. He needs to accept this on his own. He'll come to us when he feels comfortable. Let's not push him too hard, 'kay kid?," Steve said. Wanda nodded, worry etched across her face as she just saw two sides of the same boy. One who was smiling and happy, who would make terrible puns but still try. Now a broken boy who feels so alone and in the dark. When Peter looked up to where he was, he found that he walked back to the kitchen. He noticed a plate of small cookies on the island. He looked if anyone was around.

"Thought you might want a snack.," a voice said. Peter flinched back, until he noticed that it was just Nat.

"Wanna talk about it?," she asked. Peter shook his head.

"Ok.," was all she said. Peter took a seat as Nat sat beside him. He ate a couple cookies while Nat watched him, eyeing his features. They sat for awhile in respected silence.

"Are those your cookies Nat?," a voice asked. 

"Yep, but don't have too many. We''l be having dinner soon, Clint.," Nat replied.

"Yes _mom_.," Clint teased. It wasn't till he reached for a cookie when he noticed Peter.

"Who're you?," Clint asked. No response.

"This is Peter, he's going to be staying for a little while.," Nat said, emphasizing each word. Clint caught on. He grabbed a couple cookies and was on his way. 

"You should change. Your covered in blood.," Nat said. Peter then looked down at his shirt. It was stained with blood. Aunt May's blood. Blood that shouldn't have been spilled in the first place. The blood was dry but the smell was still fresh. Peter then started to shake. _The world's spinning again. Make it stop, please._ Peter pleaded in his mind. 

"Peter?," she said. No answer, just labored breathing was all the response that Nat needed. She wrapped her arms around Peter and started singing an old Russian lullaby. It slowed Peter's breathing and he felt less tense. Peter clutched his chest. 

"Shh, malen'kiy pauk.," Nat cooed. 

"Where's Mr. Stark?," Peter asked softly. Nat tensed. _Please don't run Tony. He needs you right now._ Nat thought. Nat looked at him, and sighed.

"He's down in the lab.," Nat said. Peter nodded and left the kitchen. _Please don't run. Your all he has left, Tony._ Nat thought. Peter made his way down to the lab where he found Tony re-wiring an old suit. Peter walked up behind him, startling the inventor.

"Shit kid, don't go sneaking around. It's creepy.," Tony hissed. Peter said nothing, while he just looked down and scuffed the floor with his shoe. Tony studied the broken boy. He extended his arms, invitingly and Peter almost knocked the inventor over. Peter gripped the back of Tony's shirt like he was disappearing into thin air. 

"Hey, hey, kid. Your safe. Your ok.," Tony whispered. Peter gripped tighter. Tony sighed. _Nat your gonna pay for this later. I don't know what to do._ Tony thought. 

"You want some water?," Tony asked. Peter nodded his head. He let go of Tony so he can grab Peter a glass. When Tony got back, he found Peter had moved to the sofa. He curled himself into a ball. Tony set the glass on the coffee table and sat beside Peter. Peter lessened his grip on himself. They sat in silence for a long time. It must've been at least 2 hours, because when Tony looked at Peter, he was asleep. Tony tried to make as little movement as possible to grab the blanket he keeps nearby when he's too tired to head up to his room when he finishes working. He wrapped it around Peter.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything for you.," Tony said softly, looking at Peter. Peter shuffled slightly but that was barely a response. Soon Tony fell asleep himself. 

\---

Tony woke up to find he was alone. 

"Peter!," Tony called. No response. 

"PETER!," Tony called again. No response. Tony ran up the stairs two at a time. _Where is he?_ Tony thought. When he reached the kitchen he found Wanda and Pietro.

"Wanda, have you seen Peter?," Tony said, worriedly. Wanda offered a small smile.

"Don't worry Stark. He was a mess so he went to Pietro's room asking to borrow some clothes. I led him to a spare room to clean himself and change.," Wanda said calmly. Tony sighed in relief. _He didn't leave._ Tony thought.

"Where would he go?," Wanda asked. Seriousness flooded her voice. Tony became alarmed. _Wanda's right. The kid lost his only family. We can't turn him into the system so what do we do?_ Tony sorted through his thoughts to find an answer. Pietro and Wanda exchanged a glance.

"If your worried about Peter becoming an orphan, why don't you just 'adopt' him as you Americans say.," Pietro said, looking at Tony expectingly. Tony looked back at him baffled. _Adopt him! I can't do that he has a life. He'll have to take my last name and I don't want the kid to suffer through the media. He just lost his aunt too. It is a plausible solution but I am NOT ready to father anyone when I never had a 'father' myself if you can count that drunken bastard as a father._ Tony thought to himself. 

"I can't do that Pietro. I can't take him away from the life he already built for himself.," Tony replied. But Pietro was right. But Tony was still unsure. 

"It would be the quickest solution as well.," a voice said behind him. Tony jumped. Clint smirked.

"Jesus, Barton learn to announce yourself before you give someone a heart attack.," Tony growled. He was on edge and not ready for any surprises. 

"Sorry Tones, but Pietro and Wanda have a point. You guys have a really strong bond that is close enough to a father and son relation. Though I understand if you feel unready to be a father Tones, considering Howard wasn't the most stable person.," Clint reasoned. Wanda looked at him puzzled. 

"What do you mean?," Wanda asked. The twins haven't been told some past stories that hurt too much. So they left it alone. But this concerned Peter so Wanda had to know why Tony wasn't open to the idea of adoption. 

"My 'father' if you want to say, was a drunken bastard who beat his wife and kid.," Tony said bluntly. Wanda's eyes widened.

"There was one time when I was around 6. I had a nightmare and went into my father's meeting to seek comfort. Y'know what he did?," Tony added. 

"He took me out and belted me.," Tony said darkly. Wanda was startled at the sudden change. Clint grabbed Tony's arm, rubbing circles in his inner elbow. Physical connection/affection was something he was denied all his life, yet it's the one thing that calms him down. Tony sighed, knowing he had to stay calm.

"I was a 6 year old being belted for being a kid.," Tony said calmly. 

"I'm afraid that I'll turn into him and be a bad parent for Peter.," Tony added. Wanda just sat there, Pietro looked down. They lost their parents at a young age, but here's a man who supposedly had everything, yet have nothing at all. 

"Your not your father.," a voice said. Tony looked up. Steve was at the entry way. 

"If you were your father, you'd have never taken in Pietro and Wanda and given them a home here. They were our enemies yet you offered them shelter. You forgave a lot of bad people who changed and if you feel like you'll never be enough for Peter then that makes you the perfect candidate.," Steve said. Tony was again baffled.

"If you feel like you can't provide the kid happiness then welcome to parenthood Tony. Cause the kid is the top priority the whole time. Even before Peter, you always looked out for the team as normal people having a bad day. You put our health and wellbeing before being heroes.," Steve added. 

"Ok, but not yet. I'll sign the legal papers and all that jazz but no one tells Peter. The team will be his family but no one tell him till I can tell him myself. I don't know if this is the right thing to do though.," Tony said, surrendering. Wanda and Pietro smiled while Clint and Steve grinned. What they didn't know was someone was listening.

\---

Peter finished showering awhile ago. He changed from the blood-stained clothes awhile ago. Yet he's just standing in the hallway, listening to a conversation he probably shouldn't be hearing. _Mr. Stark wants to adopt me?_ Peter thought. _Do I want this? It will be good to have someone. And I always thought we were close._ Peter thought. He walked out from where he was 'hiding'. Everyone looked at the stairs as Peter came down. 

"Hey kid, how're you?," Tony asked. Peter nodded. _Why won't I speak?_ Peter thought. Tony seemed to understand and asked no more questions. He left the room. Wanda smiled at him while Pietro ruffled his hair. 

"Your still wet, yes?," Pietro asked. Another nod. Pietro wandered into the kitchen and grabbed a towel from a drawer. He tossed it at Peter. He caught it and ruffled his hair thoroughly. 

_"You sign?,"_ Peter asked, signing out his question. He learned sign language for bad days when he is unable to speak, to be able to communicate. Surprisingly Clint responded.

_"I do, Cap doesn't but I'll translate for you.,"_ Clint signed.

_"Thank you. Do we have anything to eat?,"_ Peter signed. Clint nodded.

"The kid's hungry, what do we have?," Clint asked. Steve shuffled around the kitchen and found a few eggs. 

"How do you like your eggs?," Steve asked. Peter signed to Clint.

_"Sunny-side up, please.,"_ Peter signed. Clint nodded.

"Sunny-side up. Classic like you Cap.," Clint teased. He dodged and caught a loaf of bread tossed at his face. Wanda giggled. Clint made a face.

"Really Cap?," Clint asked. Steve just chuckled. 

"Keepin' you on your toes.," Steve replied. Clint chuckled and popped a few slices into the toaster. Peter sat down beside Wanda and Pietro. The twins were talking about what would happen if Pietro were in space and tried to use his super speed to run. Wanda believes he would look like an idiot and just float-run but Pietro thinks otherwise. Peter just sat listening since his voice wouldn't be able to say otherwise and side with Wanda. That's when the alarm went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.   
> Malen'kiy pauk-little spider


	6. Bucky?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain someone arrives at the tower seeking help. Peter is facing difficulties with his voice. These two meet in interesting circumstances.

"Friday, why's the alarm going off?!," Steve shouted, while opening a compartment holding weapons. He grabs a hand gun while Clint pulls out a knife from the couch cushions.

"There is a person on the roof, Sir.," the A.I. responded. Clint was surprised as the Captain remained unmoved. 

"How'd it get up there?," Steve asked. 

"Climbed, Sir.," Friday replied, sounding amused. Clint chuckled at the A.I.'s tone of voice. For an A.I. it was like a teenage girl was talking, sass and all. 

"Wanda, stay with Peter. Pietro with us.," Steve commanded. Wanda and Pietro nodded as they took their positions. Peter was startled. _Even in their own tower, they get jumped on._ Peter thought. Wanda tugged at Peter's sleeve.

"We got to go.," Wanda said. Peter nodded. Wanda led them down a series of corridors. They arrived to a room that was similar to the one that Peter stayed in the first night with the Avengers. White, with the stench of a hospital. It made him sick. Wanda started grabbing some bottles and bandages. _What is going on?_ Peter thought.

"When I'm left when the others 'check the door' I prep the medical room for emergencies.," Wanda said. Peter looked at Wanda questioningly. She chuckled.

"Telepath, remember.," She said pointing to her head. Peter nodded. 

"Grab some alcohol from that cabinet over there.," Wanda said as she pointed to a far cabinet. Peter grabbed the alcohol. _This isn't for treating wounds though._ Peter thought. 

"No, it's not. We are low on sedatives right now because the super soldier serum needs higher dosages for normal aspects and Clint works better under alcohol than sedatives.," Wanda explained. Peter placed the alcohol on a table near the bandages. Wanda grabbed some other stuff before putting them into a bag. 

"The medical room is too far in case of severe wounds, so we usually treat them in the kitchen area.," Wanda said as she finished packing. 

"Let's go.," she said seriously. Peter followed. When they reached the kitchen the elevator doors opened revealing the three alarmed men. Someone else was with them. Steve had an arm around the...man. 

"Wanda we need a sugar spike. He's malnourished and weak.," Steve called. Wanda nodded and pulled a stool. 

"Seat him there.," Wanda commanded. _She must've been doing this for awhile._ Peter concluded. When Pietro helped Steve seat the man down, Peter noticed something was oddly familiar about him. 

"Stand back, this could get messy.," Wanda said. Everyone took a couple steps back. Peter observed as Wanda injected the needle and quickly emptied it's contents quickly and backed up as well. After what seemed like a few seconds, the man swung his arm out. That's when Peter put the pieces together. The Winter Soldier. He stumbled out of the chair, dazed and afraid. He swung recklessly until he put some distance between himself and the others. Steve started to slowly approach The Soldier. 

"Bucky.," Steve said calmly. He perked up at the name. Still cautious, he looked up to face Steve. Peter studied him. He looked lost and broken, just to the point to where a gust of wind could break him. Wanda scooted closer to Peter till their hands were slightly touching. Peter felt his face heat up slightly. He focused back to the task at hand. 'Bucky' was standing upright and focussing on Steve.

"Steven Grant Rogers, Captain America and leader of the army regiment Howling Commandos.," 'Bucky' said gruffly. 

"You could read that in a museum.," Clint challenged. 'Bucky' narrowed his eyes at him. Then smirked.

"Could you read in a museum about the fact that Stevie had a dame all to himself for a whole fucking week and all they did was plan an assault.," 'Bucky' retorted. Steve's eyes widened as he tried not to blush. Clint started giggling madly. 

"Y'know Stevie did you also tell them that one time where you-," 'Bucky' was interrupted as Steve covered his mouth. 'Bucky' only chuckled. 

"Good to have you back Buck.," Steve said as he hugged his friend. 'Bucky' hugged back. After a good pat on the back, Steve introduced Bucky to the rest of the team. Peter was reluctant to shake hands with him but still greeted him accordingly. Without speaking of course. Peter avoided Bucky when possible. Not completely leave the room but at least on opposite ends. Tony came up a few hours later. Almost had a heart attack as he said. Then, Steve left with Tony, saying that they need to 'talk'. Wanda and Pietro had left a little while earlier, Wanda had to take the supplies back as Pietro helped her. Clint went back into his 'nest' which consisted of spying on everyone through the air vents. That left Peter alone with Bucky. Peter was fiddling with his fingers, anything to avoid conversation. Bucky was glancing towards him every so often. 

"Scared?," Bucky asked. Peter looked at him.

 _"No.,"_ he signed. Bucky nodded in response.

"Hmm, but your uncomfortable?," Bucky said.

 _"Unsettled yes, because you came from the roof. But your one of the Captain's oldest friends. Figuratively and literally.,"_ Peter signed. Bucky chuckled, probably at the last bit. 

"Your a bit young to be here. Well Wanda and Pietro are young but they've got to be at least 18-19. You look like your, what, 16?," Bucky asked. 

_"17, and I have nowhere else to go.,"_ Peter signed. 

"Family, friends?," Bucky asked. Peter shook his head. Bucky went to sit at the island. Peter followed, distancing himself and leaning instead of sitting. He eyed Bucky nervously. It wasn't till he felt a pain in his hand when he noticed that he peeled off some skin near the nail and it was bleeding. Peter sucked the blood and went to find a paper towel. Bucky just watched him. 

"You remind me of Stark.," Bucky said. Startled by the sudden remark Peter looked at him questioningly.

 _"How?,"_ Peter signed. Bucky just chuckled.

"You may not have the guy's looks but you have similar aptitudes. And your resolve is the same. Except maybe gender.," Bucky said. Peter froze at that last part. Was he able to tell that he was a girl. Peter eyed him, curiously. 

_"How'd you figure it out?,"_ Peter signed. Bucky leaned back.

"Wasn't that hard. Your below average for a guy's standards along with other physical attributes. I'm not talking about 'that' but your face and body structure is on the small side.," Bucky explained. Peter was surprised at the man's keen observation. 

_"Will you tell the others?,"_ Peter asked. Bucky then sat up.

"They don't know?," he asked. Peter shook his head. Bucky rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Jesus kid, don't you think that is an important piece of information that they should know?," Bucky asked. Peter simply shrugged.

 _"I never brought it up, they never asked. I'll tell them eventually. But not now.,"_ Peter signed. Bucky sighed.

"Just make sure to tell them in general. I don't care how long it takes, but you need to tell them.," Bucky replied. 

_"Your not going to say anything?,"_ Peter signed. Bucky shook his head.

"I'm not getting involved in this. I'm just a guy who happens to know.," Bucky responded. Peter grinned. Maybe Bucky wasn't so bad after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments on how to improve the story and leave kudos.


	7. Peter needs help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is getting worse for ware and needs some help. Ned and MJ to the rescue.  
> -bolded texts are text messages

It's been about a month since Aunt May's death. It's been a month since Bucky arrived. Things have grown hectic. Tony stayed locked up in his lab since Bucky arrived, Steve spent most of his free time helping Bucky, the twins left for a mission with S.H.I.E.L.D. about a week ago, Nat and Clint said they had 'business' to attend to, which leaves Peter alone in the communal area watching re-runs of any tv show that seemed interesting. It's also been a month since Peter was able to use his voice. Bruce did a full check up on him and he was fine. The diagnosis was actually stress induced. So whatever is stressing Peter out is causing him to lose his voice. It's become normal for Peter to use either Bucky or Clint as translators but it gets annoying when you want to have a private conversation. 

**"Dude, where have you been. MJ's freaking out and so am I. Come back to school. Unless you've been captured or whatever. - Ned"** Peter sighed at the screen. He emailed all he teachers to send him the work that he missed and that he was sick, and mourning Aunt May's death. The school had a fundraiser to help with costs for a funeral home and a burial. Though Ned and MJ are the only two other then Aunt May who knew he was Spiderman so they don't believe the alibi that he was just sick.

 **"Peter, just come back to school. I know May mean't the world to you but this is not what would make her proud. Just come back soon. Or let Ned or I know that your ok. - MJ"** Peter missed his friends very much. He just can't go to school. His body is tired from just having to get up and use the bathroom. Heck holding a glass of water seems to take all his energy. His panic attacks are becoming more frequent, which isn't good. Bruce was able to get him some meds to suppress them but Peter needs to be able to let go of his stress so that he can have his voice back and have less panic attacks. They usually start when something reminds him of Aunt May or of his past. 

**"I'm safe and sound. I'm not ready to do this thing on my own tho. I promise to come back as soon as I can. Maybe you guys can come to where I am? - Peter"** Peter re-read his message and sent it to both MJ and Ned. He got a reply almost instantly.

 **"Better have snacks where you are, MJ and I were together when we received your message. We're on our way. txt ur location - Ned"** Peter looked over the message. 

**"Gimme a sec - Peter."** Peter got up and went down to the lab where he found Tony. Peter had Friday announce that he was coming. 

"Hey kid, how ya feeling.," Tony called from his workbench. It was a mess. Parts here and there, you could barely tell that there was a bench underneath. 

_"I wanted to know if I could have some friends over. It's just MJ and Ned.,"_ Peter typed. Tony gave him a Stark pad to type out what he wants to say instead of having to sign, in case Clint or Bucky isn't around. He barely speaks to Nat so he doesn't worry much about her. Tony gave him a look.

"As long as they don't make too much of a mess then it's fine. No tours, just the communal area and your room are the only places they can go. Other than the restroom.," Tony said waving him off. He and Tony haven't had a decent conversation since Aunt May. Tony avoids Peter like the plague at times. They've rarely had to speak unless they needed something from the other. Steve and Nat have spoken their opposition to what's going on but Tony keeps flipping out and leaving. Their are times where he won't come out for days straight and one of the others will tell him to at least eat. Peter left the working inventor to his machines and trudged upstairs to message his friends.

 **"Avengers tower - Peter"** Peter replied. 

**"Please tell me your kidding - MJ"**

**"nope ;) - Peter"** Peter chuckled. Boy are they in for a treat. 

\---

"Peter, your friends have arrived and are in the lobby. Should I let them up?," Friday asked. Peter nodded as the A.I. directed his friends to where he was. 

"Peter!," MJ called as she pounced on him for a hug. She held tightly and breathed in his scent. Peter gripped tightly as well, missing his friends. 

"If the lovefest is over, can I grab a hug as a best bud.," Ned said, deadpanned. Peter chuckled, motioning for Ned to join in. They held each other's embrace for awhile. When they finally let go of each other Peter led them to the couch area. 

"Why haven't you spoken since we got here?," MJ questioned. Peter motioned for the Stark Pad. She gave it to him.

 _"I haven't been able to speak since finding Aunt May dead. The diagnosis was stress. So there is no definite answer of when I'll speak again."_ Peter typed. MJ and Ned nodded in unison at Peter's predicament. 

"So, what's it like living at THE Avengers tower?," Ned asked, hoping to change the gloomy subject. Peter perked up.

 _"Pretty good. Steve is a great cook and Nat is like a mother hen to the twins. I haven't seen Mr. Stark too much but Clint showed me how to get around through the ventilation system."_ Peter typed. MJ nodded as Ned soaked up every word. 

"How 'bout the Falcon, or Thor or Hulk?," Ned asked excitedly. MJ smacked him upside the head and Peter laughed. After awhile of catching up Peter put on a few movies. During the middle of the third movie the elevator dinged. Peter looked back and saw that it was Wanda and Pietro. Peter hopped up and greeted them. 

_"I thought we guys weren't due back till Wednesday.,"_ Peter typed. Wanda giggled while Pietro gave him a funny look.

"It is Wednesday, silly.," she giggled. Peter palmed his face. Wanda laughed harder, in which Pietro chuckled. Peter looked back at the couch and saw Ned and MJ shift uncomfortably. 

_"I actually want you guys to meet some friends I invited over."_ Peter typed, waving Ned and MJ over. They approached, both excited and nervous. 

_"This is MJ and Ned, my best friends from school."_ Peter typed. Ned waved, while MJ nodded. 

"I'm Wanda and grumpy pants here is my brother Pietro.," Wanda introduced them. Pietro gave her a dirty look while he nodded towards them. They stood their in awkward silence till Mj asked to speak with Peter, alone. Peter asked if that was alright and Wanda sat with Ned to continue the movie as Pietro headed to the kitchen for a snack. Peter led MJ to his room. 

"Peter, why are you living here?," Mj asked. Peter was shocked. MJ always looked so sure and was confident in his choices. Now she looks startled and nervous. 

_"Tony offered the internship and when May died he opened his home to me. Along with training to be a better Spiderman."_ Peter typed. 

"Come home.," MJ stated. She reached for his hands and held them together, shakily. 

"Come home, too us Peter. To Ned and I. We miss you, terribly. We miss your jokes and your fun, loving personality. Come back, to me.," MJ pleaded. MJ never pleads. 

_"Go home, what home, MJ. When May died, the bank foreclosed on the apartment and I was only allowed to have anything that belonged to me or May. I don't have a home anymore."_ Peter typed. 

"No, your home is with us, your friends. With me.," MJ stated, moving closer. Peter knew her intention.

"Tell me to stop and I will.," MJ said, as she closed the gap between them, as she kissed Peter. Peter tensed at first as he never kissed anyone before. But he slowly brought his arms around MJ's waist as she pulled her arms down at his neck. It was long and sweet. They stopped when they needed to breathe. It made Peter weak at the knees. They looked at each other for a long time. MJ bit her lip in anticipation. 

_"I won't give you a definite answer. But I'll think it over."_ Peter typed. MJ sighed.

"As long as you come back to me in the end, then I'll wait.," MJ replied. Peter nodded, happy. 

\---

Peter and MJ walked back to join Ned and Wanda who were talking each other's ears off. Peter grasped MJ's hand as she also longed for this touch. 

"Hey Ned, time to go.," MJ called. Ned looked at them and nodded, saying his goodbyes to Wanda. Ned joined them as Peter walked them to the elevator. 

"See ya soon bud.," Ned said as he patted Peter's shoulder. Peter nodded in response. Then he looked at MJ. He gave her a light peck on the lips and let her drift away into the elevator. As the door closed, you could hear Ned's squeal on the way down. Peter knew MJ would bash his head in if he told anyone about it. He looked back at Wanda who held her mouth open in surprise. 

"AHHHH!!," she squealed. Peter covered his ears. Girls can be noisy at times.

"You kissed her! She kissed you!," she squealed. Peter smiled nervously.

"Peter had his first kiss.," she teased. Peter jogged over and tickled her. She giggled madly, till it was full blown laughing. She begged him to stop but that just fueled him to keep going. It wasn't till Peter fell on top of Wanda did he stop. Their faces were so close. She stopped laughing as she looked at him. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. 

"What's going on over here?," Pietro called. They scrambled out of each others limbs as they tried to act natural. Pietro jogged in a few minutes later.

"I heard squealing.," Pietro said worriedly. 

"Peter had his first kiss, right.," Wanda said teasingly, snapping out of that 'moment'. Peter seemed to snap out of it too as he was blushing at Wanda's teasing. 

"Dude, no way.," Pietro said in surprise. Peter grew redder.

"Was it that MJ chick, she was as you say, hot.," he said, nonchalantly. Peter covered his face in embarrassment. He dealt with the twins teasing for a little while later until he tackled the both of them down. They were a laughing mess as they forgot about the 'kiss'. They went their separate ways after they watched a few movies. When Peter got into his bed, he felt his face heat up as he remembered the way MJ tasted. He touched his lips, feeling whatever essence of MJ was left. He went to sleep easily and dreamed that he and MJ were together forever. It wasn't till he was awoken from his sleep a little while later to knocking at his door. He opened it to find Wanda, tears streaming down her face. She looked scared.

 _"Wanda, what happened?,"_ Peter typed, worriedly. 

\---

Wanda and Peter were in the kitchen, Peter made Wanda some tea to help calm her down. She hasn't spoken a word as to why she was crying. Peter instructed Friday to get Pietro but Wanda had stopped him, she didn't want her brother to worry. 

_"Do you want to talk about it?"_ Peter typed. She shook her head. She wouldn't look him in the eye. He sat down next to her, offering the tea. She took it, sipping precariously. Peter wrapped his arm around Wanda, as he would see Pietro doing when Wanda was upset. She leaned into him, feeding off of his warmth. Peter smelled her hair, strawberry. He played with the ends with his hand that was wrapped around her. They sat like that in silence, allowing Wanda to calm down. Peter moved and stood up. Wanda's eyes watching. He extended his hand. She took it cautiously. He led him back to his room. He patted the bed and she laid down. 

_"Sleep here, if you have another nightmare remember that I'm here. Wake me if you need to, but try to get some_ _sleep."_ Peter typed. Wanda nodded as Peter laid himself down. He wrapped his arm around her as he did earlier, protectively. She snuggled closer into him as she breathed in and out slowly. Peter waited until he knew that Wanda was asleep, before he went to sleep himself. It wasn't a deep sleep and whenever Wanda moved Peter woke up to check on her. She seemed so peaceful. 

"Thank you, Peter.," Wanda mumbled. Peter's breath hitched. Was she awake? Peter's heart began to do summersaults. He gave her a small squeeze as he liked her warmth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez Peter, leave some for the rest of us. Leave comments on how to improve the story and leave kudos.


	8. Surprise, Deadpool!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says, we have a newcomer, DEADPOOL is going to spending some quality time with our little Spidey but Wanda is showing a little jealousy, ooooh, DRAMA!!

Peter woke up to the toilet flushing and the pitter patter of feet. Peter sat up and rubbed his eyes. _It's cold._ Peter thought. When he reopened his eyes, he saw Wanda standing in front of him. Leaning against the bathroom doorway, seeming uncomfortable. Wearing a Green Day band shirt and shorts, Wanda was tugging at the seams. Peter cocked his head to the side, questioningly. 

_"Why do you seem so uncomfortable?"_ Peter typed, patting the bed for Wanda to sit. She sat next to him, criss-crossing her legs and still fiddling with her fingers. She didn't look at him or seemingly try to. 

"I'm sorry.," she said, meekly. Peter was confused. _What does she need to be sorry for?_ Peter thought. 

_"Why're you saying sorry?"_ Peter typed. Wanda bit her lower lip. Contemplating her next few word choices carefully, Peter studied her behavior. Wanda is usually bubbly and and happy, even early in the morning. She almost never seems tired but now she looks, so small. 

"I bothered you over something inconvenient.," she said, softly. Peter just smiled. 

_"You had a nightmare. It's reasonable to want to be comforted. Sure Pietro could've done more than I could, but you didn't bother me at all. Your like my own sister, and I am always willing to help."_ Peter typed out. She smiled in return. Peter opened his arms to hug her and she pounced on him. They both fell back onto the bed and laughed. Once settled Wanda gripped tighter. 

"Promise you won't just disappear without saying goodbye.," she said. Peter nodded, though confused. _Where would I go?_ He thought. Then he remembered what MJ said, and what happened between them. Peter felt torn. He had a family here with the Avengers, even if he hadn't been there that long. But he missed his friends, his school. Heck even some of Flash's hackling. But if he went back, he would be reminded of Aunt May wherever he turned, and that may just be too painful. And he still hasn't opened up about who he really is. He contemplated about telling Wanda right then and there, but then flashbacks started coming back. 

**_Flashback_ **

**_-"Hi, I'm Peter.," Peter said as he introduced himself to his class. Peter felt proud to say that name, cause it was a name he chose that felt right. Then the teacher looked at him funny._ **

**_"I think you messed up your own name, it says here that your name is Penny.," the teacher proclaimed. Whispers spread through the class. Peter just nodded._ **

**_"I'm trans, sir.," he said politely. The teacher nodded. He sat Peter in the front row near the window. Peter liked the view, he saw the school grounds and the beautiful fields that were calming. It wasn't till the next day where people had started to show their resentment._ **

**_'Peter Parker, more like Penny Penis' 'What a whore, pretending to be a guy. She must be lez' 'Little shit, does she have a dick?' were written all over his desk. His hands started to shake._** _Who would do this?_ **_Peter thought. He kept silent, cleaning the desk so that the teachers won't be disturbed. It went on for weeks. Peter was always alone in the school. Nobody wanted to be near him and avoided him at all costs. Soon teachers started to notice the negativity towards him and always asked if something was going on. He always smiled and politely said no and left it at that. It doesn't matter if the students don't like him. Just survive a few more years and he'll be outta here. One day, a couple students got drunk around campus. Peter was walking home and didn't notice the ruckus. It wasn't till one of them were right in front of him. He first smacked the books out of his hand. Peter picked them up, until when he went to grab the last one the guy stepped on his hand. He grimaced and looked up at him. He looked like a psychopath. He grinned at Peter's pain._**

**_"Hey guys, it's the she-guy.," he called, alcohol stinking his breath. The others started to take notice as well at Peter's predicament. There were about 4 of them, that were towering over Peter._ **

**_"Think 'she' feels pain.," one of them said emphasizing on 'she'. Peter prepared for the worst. One of them kicked him in the stomach while the other kicked at his back. Sharp pain was flooding through his body. They just kept kicking at him, until he was bloodied and bruised. It wasn't even the worst part of it._ **

**_"Even as a guy, 'she's' pretty. I kinda wanna play with 'her' for a bit.," one of them suggested. They all agreed. One pulled his hair back, two were holding his arms, while the fourth started tearing at the clothes. Peter kicked and tried to fight back but these guys towered over him. It was a lost cause. Once he grabbed hold of his binder under his shirt, he teared it off. It burned, then he went try and pry off his pants. He screamed obscurities at them, hoping someone was listening, thankfully someone was. A custodian was yelling at them and they dashed after they saw the blue and red flashing lights. They dropped Peter, leaving him bloodied and bruised and more shaken then anyone has seen. He always tried to keep a brave face, but this time no facial expression would save him from the tears that streamed down his cheeks. Once the officers and the custodian reached him, they startled him and he backed away in fear saying 'please don't hurt me' over and over. Once they got him to calm down they took him to the station for questioning and for May to get him. He went back to that school, but instead of disgust they pitied him. They looked at him like a damn charity case and that was worse than the disgust. The four boys were expelled immediately, after each of their parents throwing obscurities at Peter, calling him a fag, pussy, whatever hateful and resentful words they could throw to get a rise. It didn't work which made one of the mothers grab him by his shirt till she was pried off of him. The school discussed a way for Peter to be safe and away from the negativity which was to transfer schools. This time, the teachers knew to keep their mouths shut and nobody knew Peter was Penny unless he told them directly it was ok. He was nervous at the other students, but grew confidence that they only looked at him because he was new. When he met Ned, the world flip-flopped. He made his first friend who showed him that school wasn't the worst thing in the world. He met MJ through debate team. He told them eventually and they never batted an eye against him. They respected his ways of wanting to be a guy and they loved him for it. But this time was different._ **

When he finally snapped out of it, Wanda was resting against him. _I don't want to tell her just yet._ Peter decided in his mind. 

\---

Peter woke again, this time alone. He wandered downstairs to find a guy in a red and black suit. When he turned and saw Peter he jumped.

"JESUS KID, let a guy know if your gonna be around. You 'bout gave me a heart attack.," the man exclaimed. Peter nodded.

"So, anyway since your here, have any idea where Tony baloney is.," he asked. Peter chuckled at the nickname. He motioned for the Stark pad.

 _"Should be down in the workshop. But I don't think he's expecting visitors."_ Peter typed. The man sighed. 

"Alright, then I guess I could just wait up here, then.," he said. 

_"Who are you anyway?,"_ Peter typed. The man looked at him funny. 

"Seriously, you don't know Deadpool, the guy who gets shot like a hundred times yet walks away fine, hey that rhymed.," Deadpool replied. Peter simply shook his head. 

"Aw man, oh well your loss. Anyway kid, who are you then?," Deadpool asks. 

_"Peter Parker. I'm Mr. Starks intern."_ Peter typed. Deadpool hummed.

"So do you not like speak at all, or are you just to lazy to, which is fine I'm not one to judge but.," Deadpool rambled. Peter chuckled.

 _"I lost my voice a little while ago. It should return soon but Dr. Banner says that stress induced stuff are undefined so I don't know how long I'll be like this."_ Peter explained. Deadpool nodded, then it turned into something sly. 

"So then no one would here your screams if I cut you up.," he said darkly. Peter stepped back and gulped. A minute later, Deadpool was laughing. 

"Dude, you should've seen your face, so goddamn serious.," He laughed. Peter chuckled nervously, not knowing what to do. Deadpool slung an arm around Peter.

"Well, how 'bout the two of us have some fun. Just two guys hanging out. Unless.," he suggested, winking under the mask. Peter turned pink.

 _"Hanging out is just fine. I've got nothing else to do anyway."_ Peter typed. Deadpool nodded. 

"So what do you suggest we do first?," Deadpool asked. Peter's eyes widened with excitement. He led Deadpool to the small bowling alley they owned, a few floors below the communal area. 

"You guys have a freaking BOWLING ALLEY!!," Deadpool exclaimed. Peter nodded, sheepishly. He grabbed a few bowling balls and they started their rounds. By the time they were done, Peter won.

"I got beat by a motherfuckin' kid. Your losing it Wade I swear.," Deadpool mumbled to himself. Peter chuckled at the man-child he was. _He's open about liking guys and girls. I wish I had half of his confidence._ Peter thought. 

_"Your turn to choose."_ Peter typed. Then, Deadpool's stomach grumbled. 

"I do say that it is time for a snack break.," Deadpool proclaimed. Peter nodded as they headed back to the kitchen where they found Wanda and Pietro. Wanda looked up and saw Deadpool with Peter, they were laughing their heads off as Peter tried to explain the Nat could be nice when she wanted too and Deadpool disagreed saying that he always gets statements of violence towards him. Peter chuckled and tried saying that was her way of saying she liked them. Deadpool just gave him a confused face till they were both red from laughing. 

"Well aren't you two having fun.," Pietro exclaimed. Peter looked up as Deadpool went to greet them.

"Hey Speedy, how ya doin', oh Witchy your here too. C'mon hugs.," Deapool exclaimed. They both hugged him and joked about how he is a better nicknamer than Tony. Wanda's eyes flickered between Peter and Deadpool. 

"So what were you two doing?," she asked, ruefully. She smirked when Peter gave a small shy smile and shrugged.

"Wade, did you pull Peter into doing one of your shenanigans?," Wanda asked, facing Deadpool.

"Course not, even if I did you'd know sorting through my head.," he said, pointing to his head. Pietro nodded in agreement. Deadpool sauntered over to Peter.

"And why would I let a guy this 'cute' go around doing dumb stuff. I mean look at him. He's ridiculously cute, like a child.," he said while pinching Peter's cheeks into a smile. Pietro laughed at Peter's expression while Wanda tensed slightly but then relaxed and blowed it off with a laugh. 

"Deadpool is bisexual so if he tries flirting in weird ways, understand that he may or may not be joking.," Wanda explained, with a tone of warning in her voice. Most likely directed to Deadpool. 

"Ah, c'mon Wan, y'know I'm just messing. But can I tell ya that how can you guys even save the fuckin' world while you have a bunch of sweaty hot guys around you. I just can't!.," Deadpool exclaimed. Peter noticed how open he is about who he is. He holds nothing back and they hold nothing against him. Peter wished he had that. Wanda noticed Peter going tense. He was uncomfortable. 

"Anyway, how 'bout pizza?," Wanda asked, suddenly. Pietro gave her a face.

"As long as there is no pineapple on it I'm in.," Pietro said. Wanda glared at her brother. Peter laughed.

 _"But pineapple on pizza is great"_ Peter typed. Pietro looked at him in mock horror. Wanda laughed as Deadpool sided with Pietro.

"What do they feed you kids?! Pineapple is great as long as theres 'no' pizza with it.," Deadpool reasoned. Wanda and Peter both glared at him. Deadpool physically flinched. 

"Sorry Speedy your on your own. They're playing by numbers.," Deadpool surrendered. Which left Pietro, who just groaned and caved. Once the pizza arrived, Pietro and Deadpool had boxes of pizza for themselves while Wanda shared with Peter. 

"This is boring. We need something exciting.," Pietro said mischievously. Wanda nodded as Peter looked dumbfounded. Deadpool chuckled. Pietro ran into the kitchen and came back with beer. 

"Let's turn this UP!," Pietro exclaimed. Peter was nervous but agreed. Wanda took two and handed one to Deadpool.

"Cheers to a night we'll remember.," Deadpool said. They all cheered to that, and took big swigs. Peter coughed while Pietro patted his back. 

"Don't let it touch your tongue too long. Take it small for now.," Pietro suggested. Peter nodded. Wanda helped Peter and after a short while they got to their 3rd drink and started getting tipsy. Deadpool stopped after his 5th, saying that he was going to 'watch' over them. Pietro and Wanda chatted away while Peter kept on drinking like it was water. He was the only one still feeling slightly sane until his 8th drink, then the world started spinning. It felt good. 

_"Is it just me, or is it getting warmer in here?"_ Peter typed out. 

"Hell's yeah.," Pietro said. Peter tugged at his shirt. _It's fine_. Peter thought, as he shrugged off his shirt. Deadpool wolf-whistled.

"It is so steamy in here right-," Deadpool started, but was cut off. Wanda looked up to Deadpool's sudden silence, then she noticed what he was looking at. 

"Peter, why are you wearing a binder?," Wanda asked, staring at him. Peter then realized his mistake. Then he noticed Wanda's eyes trailing his body.

"Why're you covered in so many scars?," Pietro pointed out, also startled by the turn of events. Peter started tensing up. _Shit, what do I do?_ Peter did what he thought of first. Run. He grabbed his shirt and ran from the scene as fast as he could. He didn't stop when he heard Wanda calling out to him, or when Pietro was ten times faster than him and grabbed his arm. He slipped out of his grip and ran to his room. He quickly shut the door and locked it behind him. He then heard someone knocking.

"Peter, are you alright?," came Wanda's soothing voice. Peter instructed Friday to let her know that he was alright, but wasn't ready to face anyone at the moment. He relaxed when he heard footsteps walking away from his room. Peter then let himself sink down, leaning against the door, and cried. It was silent except for the occasional hiccups and his tears hitting the floorboard. How could he face any of them now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments on how to improve the story and leave kudos.


	9. Tony coming out of his shell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally leaves his lab to the news that Peter is a girl. How will the billionaire, playboy fare against his youngest science bro when it's a science sis?

"TONY!," Wanda called hurriedly. Tony looked up to find Wanda panting heavily and looking distressed. She had bags under her eyes and her skin went from a nice light rosy tan to pale.

"Jeez Wanda did you get some sleep this past week?," Tony asked. Ever since that night Peter accidentally revealed his 'secrets' he hasn't left his room for the past week. Not leaving for food or water. Just the occasional shuffling and toilet flushing were the only signs that Wanda got that he was ok. She would peek into his head, but it left her with a massive headache of how much distress and pain he was in. Except today there were no noises. It was eerily quiet. When Wanda tried to get into Peter's mind the thought that came was heartbreaking. 

"Tony please, it's Peter!," She exclaimed. Tony ran upstairs at the sound of Peter's name in Wanda's distressed tone. 

"PETER!," Tony called. No response. He stopped outside the door. The started knocking rapidly and loudly.

"PETER!," Tony called again. No response. 

"Friday open the door.," Tony barked. 

"I can't, sir.," the A.I. said regretfully. 

"Why not?," Tony asked. 

"Peter overrode the system and I have no control inside of the room.," Friday explained. Tony groaned. _What is he thinking._ Tony thought to himself. He thought of the next best idea. He started slamming into the door. Once he busted the door open he searched his room. _Where is he?_ Tony thought, panicked. Then he heard water splashing. He went into the bathroom to see the tub filled with red colored water. When Wanda reached the room she gasped and backed away. Tony picked up the boy's limp body. _He did it without removing his damn clothes._ Tony thought as he picked Peter up. The wet clothes weighed him down as he rushed Peter to the medical room. 

"Bruce, get to the medical room, quickly!," Tony said, through the intercom. In a matter of minutes, Tony reached the medical with Bruce waiting beside a bedside. Bruce panicked as he saw Tony carrying Peter.

"WHAT HAPPENED!!," Bruce exclaimed. He looked between Wanda and Tony.

"Save Peter first, explanation later.," Wanda said distressed. Bruce nodded as he checked Peter for a pulse. He pleaded for there to be something. Then there is was. It was small, but there was a pulse. Bruce sighed and sedated Peter. If Peter was alive the sedation will allow him to sleep and recover. Bruce then started to check the wounds. His wrists were slit open, it was small but there. Bruce stitched it together as he cleaned the wounds. He put a warm rag over Peter's forehead to keep him 'awake' but relaxed. He walked Wanda and Tony out of the room.

"Explanation, NOW!," Bruce said, elevating his voice which startled Wanda. She looked at him with pleading eyes. 

"I'm sorry, but what in god's name would cause Peter to do this?," he asked, composed. Wanda was shaking, but then she spoke up.

"Last week, Deadpool came over and I suggested pizza. When we thought the night was a little boring and Pietro brought over some beer. Peter must've been slightly drunk so he removed his shirt.," Wanda explained. Tony watched her, studying her features. Bruce simply nodded. 

"It revealed a binder.," Wanda said bluntly. This time Tony perked up and tensed. 

"What?," he said hoarsely. Bruce looked just as shocked. Wanda just nodded. 

"That's not all.," Wanda added. They looked at her again.

"It also showed a lot of scars across Peter's body. Not battle scars but untreated, disgusting scars from self-harm or...," Wanda trailed off. Tony covered his mouth as Bruce tensed at the sound of 'self-harm'. _What would possess Peter to do such a thing. Even if he's trans he has such a bright soul._ Bruce thought. They jumped at the sound of the heart monitor going crazy. Bruce rushed to Peter's side leaving Wanda and Tony to themselves.

"Wanda, what was Peter's thought?," Tony asked, remembering Wanda's previous outburst. Wanda fiddled with her fingers without answering. Tony grabbed her shoulders making her look at him. His eyes were pleading.

"Wanda, what was his last thought?," he repeated, with more worry. Wanda caved.

"His thought was, I wish to die.," Wanda said, repeating the exact words in Peter's head. Tony broke. He fell to his knees, shaking. Wanda fell with him, trying to hold him together. When he didn't respond to her pleas. Wanda went to get Bruce, but Tony didn't care. Bruce was in front of his face, but the movements were seemingly slow. Bruce was talking to Wanda who then ran away. Bruce tried to get Tony to focus on him. But Tony's mind was elsewhere. Soon Wanda came back, but then Tony blacked out. 

\---

_Few hours earlier._

Peter sat in his dark room. He sat like that for a longtime. Not wishing to move, or do anything. Flashbacks kept popping in his mind. The fear creeping up and absorbing him like a black fog. He tried to scream but he gagged on his own breath. His body won't function for him anymore. He wanted the words to stop, the words to stop telling him he was worthless, he wished that Aunt May or Tony would come and save him. But nobody was coming. Nobody cared. Peter just wanted things to stop. Then he had an idea. He started to fill the tub with water and found a small razor. He got the screw out and had the small blade in his palm. He felt the cool metal cut through his flesh. It hurt but it showed that he was still alive. He sat himself in the tub. The warm water was soothing. Peter felt the life drain outta him. As the water changed from clear to red, Peter focussed on the warmth. The warmth that is surrounding him and how it feels like one of Aunt May's bear hugs. _I'm coming Aunt May. I wish to see you again. I wish to die._ Peter thought. He heard the door sound but was too weak to do anything except lay there. Then he couldn't hear anything at all.

\---

_Present Time._

Peter woke to the sound of a monitor beeping. He saw a tube, injected into his arm. He was still in his wet clothes. He took a look at his surroundings and saw that he was in the medical room. He groaned as he tried to flex his wrist. He saw the bandages on both his wrists and concluded that Bruce stitched it up. He tried to sit up but was held back.

"Woah there bud. You recuperating their. I'd rather not have to re-stitch anything.," Bruce joked. Peter smiled. He looked anywhere other than Bruce's eyes. That's when he noticed the other bed. Peter tried to sit up to get a better look. Peter's eyes widened in disbelief. Bruce held Peter as he started shaking. The other person was Tony. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments on how to improve the story and leave kudos. Also check out my friend maddi3225 on her fanfic called Living with The Avengers.


	10. They know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is re-cooperating and his voice comes back! He and Tony are going to talk things over.

Peter was shaking. Tony was on the other bed. Bruce then noticed why the teenager is so tense. 

"Peter, it's alright. Tony is fine. Just calm down and let me explain.," Bruce said calmly. Peter forced himself to look up. Bruce's eyes were calm and steady. Peter focussed on steadying his breathing and laid back. Bruce pulled a chair over. Peter eyed at him to explain. 

"Tony is just asleep. He blacked out after learning that your last thought was that you wanted to die. Which I kinda want to know why you would even think that?," Bruce said, leaning closer. Peter knew that he would need to speak. He opened his mouth and tried to form a sentence.

"I felt that I wouldn't be able to face you all. After what happened.," Peter said, slowly. He did it. He spoke. It was hoarse and grouchy from not using it for awhile but he spoke. Bruce leaned back in his seat. 

"I don't understand why you felt that. The team would've been more than welcoming.," Bruce explained. Peter felt ashamed that he even thought that they wouldn't be in the first place. 

"All my life, people disrespected me because I wanted to change. These scars are deeper than any cut a blade could do. And more permanent than any regular scar.," Peter whispered. Bruce's gaze softened. 

"You've been through more than your telling us.," Bruce replied. Peter nodded gruffly. 

"Do you want to talk about it?," Bruce asked. Peter shook his head.

"Not yet. A lot of it is still fresh in my mind. Especially when I was sexually assaulted-" Peter covered his mouth quickly. Bruce perked up.

"Assaulted! You were assaulted!?," Bruce exclaimed. Peter nodded. Bruce calmed himself down before speaking again.

"Does anyone know?," Bruce asked. 

"Just the police and the school that I used to attend. My teachers were pretty weary about it but never questioned.," Peter explained. Bruce nodded.

"And the team? Tony?," Bruce added. 

"Probably that I'm trans from the week of isolation, but not of the other thing.," Peter said. Bruce nodded, before leaving Peter alone. He looked at Tony. He chuckled when Tony snored a little. _What was I thinking?_ Peter thought, as he tried to sit himself upright on the side of the bed. 

"You weren't, like usual.," a voice replied. Peter turned to see Wanda leaning on the doorframe. Her skin was pale and she had bags under her eyes. No smile greeted him. Just sadness. 

"Wanda.," Peter whispered. Tears pricked her eyes, till she was sobbing. Peter opened his arms invitingly and she ran to him.

"You promised you wouldn't disappear, you promised.," Wanda sobbed. Peter felt his eyes water as he forgot his promise to Wanda, and to MJ. To all his friends and family, just because he wanted to do something selfish. 

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry Wanda. I was afraid.," Peter whispered in her hair. _Strawberry, it smells like strawberries_. Peter thought. Wanda gripped tighter. Peter did as well, though regretted it when his wrists began to throb. Wanda looked up at him. Her tear-stained cheeks made Peter even more guilty. He wiped her tears with his thumb. _Why does she look so pretty right now?_ Peter thought. Wanda leaned into his hand cupping her cheek. She hummed. Peter looked at the exposed skin at her neck. He felt his face heat up. His eyes traced her jawline down to her collarbone. He only snapped out of it when he heard someone groan. Peter and Wanda glanced towards Tony who was holding his head in his hands. 

"Ah fuck. Why does it feel like I have a fucking hangover.," Tony groaned. Wanda giggled as Peter smiled. At least Tony was still an idiot. Tony looked over to see who was giggling. He noticed Peter and nearly fell outta the bed. 

"Peter, are you ok? Any pain? Any aches?," Tony rambled. Peter smiled.

"I'm fine Mr. Stark.," Peter replied. Tony perked up. 

"You spoke.," Tony whispered. Peter grinned.

"You spoke. Your speaking.," Tony exclaimed, jumping up. Peter grinned wider as Tony hugged him. Peter felt safe, something he hasn't felt in a long time. Peter gripped onto his mentor. Wanda quietly excused herself, though no one probably heard her. She grinned as she left. _Those two will be alright._ She thought to herself. When Tony finally released the boy he was quiet. Peter then felt the guilt creep up again. 

"Mr. Stark-," "Peter-", they said to each other in unison. They looked at each other and laughed. Tony gestured for Peter to start.

"Mr. Stark, I am sorry for scaring you, Wanda, and Bruce for something selfish. I just couldn't deal with the noise.," Peter said. Tony simply sat there. 

"Kid, why are you apologizing. If anything I should apologize for not being there.," Tony replied. Peter looked over Tony. _Baggy eyes, pale skin, unclean. Has he even eaten lately? His breathing is also slightly labored._ Peter thought to himself.

"No, I did something stupid for no reason-," Peter was cut-off by Tony's blank expression.

"What you did was not for nothing, Peter. You were crying for help in more ways before that but nobody saw the signs. If anything I should be apologizing. I wasn't there for you and oblivious to everything. Could you forgive me for that?," Tony said, regretfully. Peter nodded.

"Of course Mr. Stark. Anything.," Peter replied as he hugged his mentor again. Tony held Peter tight. 

"Why didn't you tell anyone?," Tony asked. 

"I was afraid. Afraid of everything that I couldn't control.," Peter whispered. Tony grasped his shoulders to get Peter to look him in the eye.

"There is no reason to be afraid of who you are. If anyone _ever_ has said otherwise than their wrong. You are the brightest, most brilliant young man I know and if anyone dare say otherwise, they'll have to speak with me.," Tony replied, sternly. Peter smiled, a full real smile. He remembered every notion against who he was and all that has happened. He realized that he only needed to believe in himself and in the people who believe in him. He felt at home with the Avengers, like this was where he belonged all along. 

\---

It was awhile till Peter was comfortable around the other Avengers knowing. Bucky was the only one who knew the longest so Peter was comfortable with him around. Tony was out of the lab more often and more lively. Steve was shocked and felt embarrassed that he didn't realize it. Nat simply cocked her head which showed that she knew, but never said anything to defy Peter's confidence. Pietro shook it off quickly and still embraced Peter as a brother. Wanda still seemed to surprise Peter as she never thought that it was anything big. Thor was confused and needed it to be explained to him but welcomed Peter with open arms. Clint was shocked, and looked at Peter differently. Not the bad kind of different but different from the kid that looked like he would break from a strong wind, to a strong-willed kid who has been through more than previously thought. Peter still felt anxiety but the others were patient with him and understood if he felt uncomfortable with the people who are his idols knowing a secret that was something he thought was to be ashamed of. He eventually came around, though Bucky sorta held him down through an entire movie with the others even if he was uncomfortable. He kept a good grip but loose enough to not feel trapped. Whenever Peter became anxious he would loosen his grip more and nudge him to get him to focus on something else. Then one night, Bucky didn't hold Peter down. Just sat beside him and Peter didn't move an inch. He actually fell asleep on Thor's shoulder who sat on the opposite side of Bucky. Though who could blame him cause he was a human furnace. Nat mothered him like the twins after the incident. Making sure he was eating and getting proper hydration. Clint got him to train with him. Simple punches and throws till he was comfortable with physical contact. Thor would easily calm Peter down with his presence. Even if he never spoke, Peter liked the fact that he could rely on him to just be there instead of hounding him with questions. Tony always kept an eye on Peter but knew when the kid needed his space. Pietro got Peter into playing video games with him and he's addicted. Whenever Pietro got a new game, they would play for hours on end non-stop. Peter almost seemed glued to the hip with Wanda. If one was going somewhere the other followed. They became almost inseparable after Peter became comfortable around her. Tony went up to Peter's room every so often to check up on him. 

"Hey Peter. How are you doing?," Tony asked, knocking on the doorframe. 

"I'm fine. Just a little tired but I'm alright.," Peter replied. Tony smiled.

"Wanna grab some burgers?," Tony asked. Peter grinned.

"Lemme grab my coat.," Peter said, hopping off the bed. They took one of Tony's incognito cars, to not cause a scene. They arrived at their favorite burger joint. After ordering, they discussed some lab analysis that they got for a new prototype. They joked around and it felt surreal to Peter. He never had a father figure in his life yet here he is Laughing with Tony Stark and it's feeling so natural. Peter felt that fatherly love for the first time and he absorbed every essence he could get of it. After they left, Tony wrapped his arm around Peter's shoulders and laughed at how short Peter really is. Peter playfully shoved him and stuck his tongue out at him. Tony gawked in mock horror at the way he was treated. Once they got back, things started to fall apart. Steve was watching the news and got up to talk to Tony. Tony patted Peter's shoulder and walked off with Steve. Peter walked towards the couch to see what the commotion was about. That's when the news headline popped up. It was a photo of him and Tony laughing and talking and when Tony wrapped his arm around him. The headline read: Tony's illegitimate heir? Intern? or both?; Who is Peter Parker? It wasn't till the last headline appeared at which Peter froze. It read: Tony accepting a TRANS as his own. Peter's heart sunk. The whole world now knows. Peter was standing and felt his legs give. Tony was nearby and noticed Peter starting to waver. He caught him before he hit the ground, shaking uncontrollably. Steve went and got Wanda. _This can't be happening._ Peter thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments on how to improve the story and leave kudos. Also check out my friend maddi3224 Living with The Avengers fanfic that I am co-creating.


	11. Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since the news report, viewing Peter and Tony's father-son relation and he has digressed mentally and physically. MJ sleeps over one night to see how bad it's gotten to see that it is much worse. Nat tries to protect Peter, getting further into his life.

"Peter come out. You need to eat too, ya know.," Pietro joked, knocking on Peter's door. Peter rarely left his room and never left the respective walls of the tower. He would let people in, but rarely spoke and simply sat in silence with them. Wanda wanted to make sure Peter wasn't going to do something rash and stupid so she brought a futon to his room. Pietro would bring in new games that came out and try to coax Peter to play. Tony would bring up food and let Peter hug him whenever he wanted. Nat grew extremely concerned for the boy's mental state after being thrown into problem after problem, before his own 18 birthday. Even Friday was concerned. Steve was new to teenage lifestyles so he simply stayed behind the scenes. Bucky would at times literally throw Peter over his shoulder and drag him out to the living room for team movies. It wasn't that Peter didn't want to be around, but the fact that people know and will judge Mr. Stark for it. It wasn't fair. Why can't people just leave him alone. Is it wrong to just want to be happy? Peter felt the anger build up inside him, and he liked it. Peter felt a sudden pain in his body. It twisted and turned. Peter shrieked in pain as his body was folding in on himself. He felt his bones breaking in every which way and healed immediately, fusing together causing more immense pain. He felt his skin tear open and cover his body in red blood and black dead skin. His teeth sharpened as his eyes felt like they were going to pop out of his head. Then it stopped. The pain ceased and dulled into emptiness. Then the emptiness was filled. With hunger. Hunger for blood, revenge, and for things worse than death. To rip apart those who oppose him. He stormed out of his room in a rush. Instead of opening the door, he practically threw it off the hinges. He ran down the flight of stairs and enters the communal area. He finds everyone there. That's when everything goes red. 

\---

"PETER!," Wanda yelled as she shook Peter's body. Peter opened his eyes widely and flailed in fear. Pushing to get away he slipped from his bed onto the floor. He groaned in pain. Wanda's by his side in an instant and checks for bruises. Once she had him sit up Peter questioned what happened.

"Why were you shaking me?," he asks, dumbfounded. Wanda cocked her head to the side, eyes filled with concern. 

"You don't remember?," she asked. Now it was Peter's turn to be confused.

"Remember what exactly?," Peter questioned. Wanda hummed in response. 

"Pietro went to get you for dinner. Halfway down the stairs you collapsed. Thankfully that knucklehead isn't as brainless as we say. He caught you before you injured yourself and took you back to your room, explained the situation and soon after I came to check on you. Except that you were thrashing.," Wanda explained. Peter realized that it must've all been a dream. 

"Thrashing?," he croaked. Wanda nodded. He hummed at the thought. _Why have my dreams been so erratic?_ Peter questioned in his mind. Wanda studied his features. She was skeptical that Peter was telling her everything, but she held her tongue. _If he won't tell me, I won't force it out of him._ She thought. She cupped his face in her palm. Peter leaned into it with a small hum of content. Peter closed his eyes as he felt the warmth of Wanda's palm. It was soothing. For a moment he could forget everything that's happened in the last few months. He snapped out of it when he heard his door open.

"Peter?" a voice called in.

"MJ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments on how to improve the story and check out my other story that I'm co-creating with maddie123 called Living with the Avengers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading my story and leave comments or kudos down below for improvement ideas.


End file.
